Frostbite
by BreBre23
Summary: {COMPLETE} It's been five years since Jinx left the H.I.V.E Five and changed sides. What happens when she has a run in with her former team? Their words stick in her head and she tries to figure out if she actually made the right decision in leaving the H.I.V.E. But something else is making Jinx and Kid Flash nervous other than the run in with the villains.


Frostbite

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Police cars were parked along a curb with a modern paddy wagon. Jinx watched as Kid Flash spoke to several of the police officers. She stood a good fifteen feet away from him but her eyes drifted to the villains next to her. The H.I.V.E members were handcuffed and sat on the cold curb with the snow cleared. It had been snowing heavily in Keystone City which didn't make the evening any better. She studied the team she had left five years ago. They hadn't changed much except for Gizmo, who grew a few inches but remained short. The bald teenager sported a scowl on his face and avoided Jinx's gaze.

"Long time no see." See-more looked her up down with his giant eye. "We thought you'd have come back in a week ya'know."

Billy nodded in agreement. "Thought we got under your skin or somethin'." Kid Wykkyd only stared at her with a deadpanned expression but his eyes held an emotion she couldn't name.

"You proved us wrong." Mammoth said then, a permanent frown rested on his lips. "But do you regret it?"

Jinx was surprised they were even addressing her presence after all these years. It wasn't the first time they had to face the H.I.V.E, this would count as the second. The situation felt awkward. "I…I-

Gizmo sneered at her. "Who cares what this two timing skunk bag is doing with her life."

"Life's great." Jinx answered anyways and glared at Gizmo. "Thanks for being _so_ concerned." She narrowed her eyes at her ex-teammates as the sarcasm seeped out. Three officers stood nearby, ready to usher the villains to the back of the vehicle. "It's obvious you have nothing else better to do."

She should have walked away but she couldn't figure out why she didn't. Her mind was in a heated debate about the decision she had had to make. Living life as a villain had been the most carefree one even if she had to put up living with five irritating boys. But on the other hand she was now _helping_ people; saving the city. Jinx couldn't figure out why she was so conflicted now.

"I'll never understand why you left _us_ for _them."_ Mammoth said.

"I have my reasons." Jinx shifted her feet, the snow crunched from underneath her. "Why do you care anyways?"

"We don't you snothead. I could care less about you and those cruddy Titans." Gizmo's forehead wrinkled.

Jinx subconsciously twisted the ring on her left hand. "It was nothing personal. Let it go, it's been five years. You can't change the past; even I know that."

See-More gaped at her. "You-your engaged?" He pointed at her hands.

Jinx internally groaned, of course See-More would have noticed with his large eye on his helmet. "Yeah, so what? As I recall it's none of your business."

"No. Stinking. Way." Gizmo shouted. "It's to that cruddy Kid Flash, isn't it? Holding up this team has been hard but your walking away to get married? I liked you better when you were on our side." He stuck his tongue out at her in a child like manner. "Cruddy Titans." He mumbled under his breath clearly upset.

Jinx studied them for a moment longer. "Look, I'm leaving. I don't care what you say about me, let's just hope this is the last time we cross paths." She turned her back on the group of five only to be stopped seconds later.

"Uh bye." Billy called in his ridiculous voice.

She heard See-More plead with her, "Ditch him and come back. You can be second in command." Jinx knew it hurt him to discover she was movig on with her life and soon to be married the following month. "You're making a mistake. He's not for you."

Jinx could have sworn See-More had said ' _I_ am' under his breath. "I've already chose my side." Jinx knew Gizmo's insults were a way of saying that he missed her. The short teenager would never bluntly tell Jinx that he did.

"Traitor, how could you be engaged to that pitsniffin', snot eating, no brained Kid Flash?" Gizmo spat the insults as if it were poison.

"We don't hate you for it." Mammoth replied. "But is it worth it?" _When did he turn into a wise guy?_ The thought crossed her mind before she was able to stop it.

"Shut up. We didn't want you back anyways." But Gizmo's voice lost most of the hostility. "I'm a better leader than you are." The fifteen year old provoked.

Jinx didn't turn around when the officers began to haul them into the vehicle. "I don't care who you guys are; you're dead to me."

It was difficult enough to have to see her old team, it was worse to have to endure their exchange of words. The snow crunched underneath her feet as she made her way towards her fiancé. The officer Kid Flash had been talking to was now seated in his car and ready to take off. Jinx had walked at a slow place in the direction of their apartment despite how cold it was. Her teammate's words and reactions were engraved into her mind. But the thing that haunted her was Mammoth's questions. She wondered what she would have been like if she had never joined the Titans in the first place.

"Wait up, Lucky Charm." Before Jinx could react, Kid Flash had embraced her in a hug from behind. His kissed her cold cheek and Jinx shoved him off of her.

Instead she folded her arms across her chest in an effort to keep warm. "What?" He didn't answer her put took her left hand in his and turned down a different street. "Wally, stop. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Kid Flash turned and smirked at her.

A bell tinkled when Kid Flash held open the glass door for her. The coffee shop was crowded with people chattering and workers calling out orders. It was relatively warm in the small shop and the smell of coffee strongly lingered in the air. Music was played out of the speakers quietly so customers were able to hear each other. The couple took a seat next to the large floor to ceiling window. The hot chocolate she ordered warmed her icy hands.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen." Kid Flash stared at her with his bright blue eyes. "I thought they'd be in Jump. I am _so_ sorry, do you think you can for-

Jinx interrupted him. "Don't apologize." She glanced outside before looking down at her hands. "It was bound to happen again."

"Feel like talking about it?"

Jinx took a sip of the liquid and felt it warm her insides. She debated his offer in her mind before she settled on an answer. "I…sometimes I don't think it was such a good idea."

"And what was that?" Kid Flash sat up straighter and gave her his undivided attention.

She hesitated and avoided his gaze. She brought the rim of her cup to her lips to buy herself more time. "Becoming a hero. And…and all of this." She raised her left hand and gestured at both of them to help make her point.

Jinx watched as Kid Flash's face fell before he composed himself. "You're having doubts?"

She pressed her lips together as her heart hammered in her chest. "What if I'm making the wrong decisions? What if I was never meant to leave the H.I.V.E.? I'm not meant to be a hero, Wally…you know that." She whispered the last bit. Fear rested in her heart, she didn't want to be wrong.

Her thoughts shifted to the first time he had given her a red rose. At first the beautiful flower didn't symbolize love between the couple. It had meant new beginnings until the day came for Jinx to make her decision. She had showed up with Kid Flash to help fight the Brotherhood of Evil with the rest of the Titans; she had been sixteen then. It wasn't until they were at Titan's West tower that Robin declared Jinx an honorary titan after they scared Dr. Light. Overtime as they became better friends the meaning of the rose changed to hope. And just about a year ago it symbolized the love he so strongly felt for her.

"Jinx, you know that isn't true." The sound of his voice was guttural. "You _are_ a hero. And shouldn't feel guilty about the decisions you've made in your life." He took a quick sip of the hot drink. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"I _know_ that I'm protecting people. But sometimes it feels like it would have been easier to have stayed a villain." Jinx watched as the snow continued to fall from the dark sky. "I'm just scared. It's one of the biggest decisions of our lives and I'm honestly scared." She was now referring to the wedding that would take place in January.

"But would staying a villain have ever benefitted you? _They_ didn't appreciate you like the Titans do." Kid Flash pressed, a rare serious look was on his features. "If it makes you feel any better I'm scared to. But it feels right to me. I'm so in love with you, Jinx."

Her pink cat eyes flicked to her fiancé before she continued to look out the window. "I love you too." She didn't even hesitate to respond, the words that left her mouth rang true. But it didn't cease to stop her fears, she was just nervous talking about it to him.

"Trust me on this, okay?" He leaned forward on his elbows to hear her hushed voice.

Jinx fidgeted in her chair as she took in his appearance. Worry tainted his blue eyes as he waited for her answer. "I trust you with all my heart."

Kid Flash gave her a small smile. "Things will work out. I promise you that we're not making mistake. Neither was your choice to become a hero. Please don't let whatever they said get to you."

"You're probably right." But the thoughts continued to invade her mind.

After six months of being an official titan, she had learned to trust the man sitting before her. They were both were twenty now which would be considered young for marriage. But how long does a hero really live with their life in constant danger? Jinx smiled back at him, her nerves leveled out. It was the same fear she had felt when she left the H.I.V.E five and the very first time they had come across each other after Jinx switched over. All she wanted was acceptance from her old team and only a half an hour ago they gave it to her. It was only now that she figured she didn't want it.

"You ready to head home?" Kid Flash stood up and stretched.

Jinx hopped of her stool and stood beside him. "Yeah. It's freezing outside." She tossed her half empty cup into the brown trash bin.

"Well we can go about this two ways." Kid Flash stood in front of an empty table to avoid the traffic in front of the door. "I can carry you and we can make it in about five seconds or we can just walk to reduce the wind factor. I'd personally prefer the first option."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "So be it."

The couple walked out of the coffee shop, the icy wind pierced their thin superhero clothing. Jinx's teeth hammered against each other from the chill factor. In an instant Kid Flash had Jinx in his arms bridal style. She turned her head into his shoulder to block the cold air that would no doubt hit her face if she didn't. They were stood in the entry way of their apartment when the air had ceased to rush over their bodies. It was still chilly even in their apartment.

"I'm going to take a hot shower." She announced after he flicked on the hallway light.

Kid Flash stood in front of the fire place and left her in the hall. "I'll second that. I'm going to set up the fire place."

Jinx continued on her path down the hallway before she reached the door on the right. She turned on the light and immediately went to her dresser to dig out a change of warm pajamas. She then proceeded to the bathroom adjoined to their bedroom and locked the door. It was a pointless action as he could vibrate his molecules through solid objects. But she knew Kid Flash wouldn't walk in on her; he hadn't before. It was fortunate they had two bathrooms in their apartment.

She untied her hair out of its usual pigtails and left her clothes piled up on the floor. The water warmed her skin and steamed the glass doors. She washed her body before grabbing the shampoo bottle for her hair. The aroma of apples filled the small space as the suds built up in her pink hair. After she conditioned her hair she turned the shower head off and rung her hair out. Jinx stood behind the shower doors for several more moments and tried to brace herself for the cool air to raise goosebumps on her skin.

She peeked around the corner into the living room to see that Kid Flash was already dressed in pajamas. He moved a log of firewood with the iron poker to raise more flames. Once he was satisfied he sat down on the carpeted floor; his back against the couch. The T.V over the mantle had been turned on and he was already channel flipping.

"What did you want for dinner?" Jinx walked through the living room until she was standing in the kitchen. "We can have left overs."

"I can heat it up and you can keep an eye on the fire." Jinx looked up to find his eyes already on hers. She blinked and in a blur he was holding open the refrigerator door.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah I've got it."

Jinx made her way back into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch. The black remote rested on their glass coffee table, the channel he left it on was ABC Family. It was currently on commercial and the volume was on low. She closed her eyes and listened to the fire pop and roar from the wind and the wet wood. It made their apartment cozier as it slowly began to fill with warmth. The cabinets creaked open, plates clattered together, silverware clanked and the hum of the microwave was heard.

"Dinner is served." Jinx lazily opened her eyes to see him goofily bowing at her, a plate of food in his outstretched hand. He looked up when she took it and smirked at her.

Jinx tucked her feet underneath her. "Thank you, Wally." He handed her a fork. The smell of lasagna was quite appetizing. "The Santa Claus is on, did you want to watch it?"

Kid Flash took a seat beside her after placing two glasses of water on the coffee table. "When did it come on?"

"About ten minutes ago." She brought her fork up to her mouth.

"Sure why not? It's your favorite isn't it?"

Jinx shrugged her shoulders. "I'd have to say the Nightmare Before Christmas my is all time favorite." Their conversation dwindled into silence which caused her to look at him. "What?"

"You're very beautiful." Kid Flash kissed her cheek. "With your hair down too. I'm lucky to have you." He twirled the pink strands with his finger and she tried to cover up the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. "My, that's quite a blush you've got there, pumpkin." Kid Flash completely ignored his food to tease her.

After she swallowed another bite of food she turned and stuck her tongue out at him. It was a childish act but it was pointless to argue about his teasing. "Quit it and watch the movie."

He chuckled at her before averting his attention elsewhere. The two talked about the movie as they ate and let out a few giggles and chuckles. Jinx had got up to set her plate in the sink while Kid Flash served himself thirds. She studied him for a moment like he did her earlier that night.

"You eat a lot, you know." She retrieved her plaid purple blanket from off of the arm chair and cuddled up underneath it.

"You say that every time I eat something." Kid Flash countered. "I think you've got your point across."

Jinx shrugged. "But it's true."

"When you run as fast as I do, you burn a lot of calories." At a normal pace for once he left to deposit his empty plate into the sink. "So of course I eat a ton."

When he returned, he pulled Jinx close to him then pulled some of her blanket over himself. It was already warm from her body heat and she felt him relax even more beside her. It was quiet between the couple and Jinx continued to think of her encounter with her ex team. She rested her head on his shoulder and curled her legs underneath her again. The movie had ended fifteen minutes ago and Kid Flash had insisted on watching another.

It wasn't until she was slightly jostled that her eyes snapped open. She hadn't even realized that she had succumbed to sleep. Her eyes darted about the already dark room but she was no longer on the couch; he held her bridal style. The glass doors to the fireplace was closed, the orange embers still burning. The T.V screen was black but the digital clock below the T.V read 11:16pm.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly.

In the next second they were laying in their bed and he pulled the cool sheets around the both of them. Jinx shifted so she was on her right side and faced him. "'so kay." She mumbled, the sleep began to weigh down her eyelids once more.

"So we really only have one more month, huh?" Kid Flash played with her now dry, poofy hair.

Jinx nodded. "Mm."

"I can't wait to be able to call you my wife."

She let a smile grace her features and closed her eyes. "I love you."

He pressed his lips quickly to hers in response, "Don't I know it?" He chuckled. "You better get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow."

Jinx pressed her face into her unicorn pillow. "Don't remind me." She groaned.

She felt the bed and covers shift until her fiancé was comfortable. "The hard part seems to be done. It's not so bad having Starfire, Raven, and Argent to help, is it?"

Jinx continued their conversation even though all she wanted to do was fall back into her dreams. "Starfire goes overboard with everything. Raven is too strict with the budget and Argent wants everything to be in black. She honestly asked did the wedding dress come in black. Bumblebee is great and Cheshire is too; they all are."

It had been a big help along with some trials to have the titan women to help plan out the details of her wedding. She felt and heard him laugh, "Just one more month. You're going to miss it all after it happens, so enjoy it now."

"You're probably right. But I'd prefer not to have mustard beverages and everything in pink, black, or blue." She said. "Don't you have to get your tux fitted with the guys?" Jinx implied _the guys_ as Cyborg, Robin, and Beast boy.

"Yeah, but that's not so bad. We'll probably just chill the rest of the day." He whispered. "Ya'know, after making some final payments on wedding stuff and emailing everyone the directions to the location." He let a yawn escape his lips.

"Let's worry about it 'morrow." Jinx pulled the comforter tighter around her shoulders as she turned to lay on her stomach. "I'm sleepy."

She felt a light pressure against her temple before she realized it was his lips. "Sweet dreams, Jinx." The words were incoherent to her ears as she was already dreaming.

 **A/N: I just wanted to try out writing a new Teen Titan couple for once. I have more one shots to follow sometime in the future. Thanks for the views and any possible reviews, follows, or favorites in advanced :)**

 **~I apologize for the lack of fluff.**


End file.
